Carol Danvers
Carol Danvers is a former officer of the U.S. Air Force, who joins Starforce and eventually becomes the superheroine known as Captain Marvel. Biography ''Captain Marvel ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War As Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population with the power of the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust and quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. Moments after, Nick himself turned to dust as well, dropping the pager which eventually displayed Carol's symbol, having successfully sent the message to Carol. Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Kree Physiology:' After having her DNA genetically altered by Kree genetic experimentation, Carol has gained various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, longevity, an accelerated healing factor, flight, etc. **'Superhuman Strength': To be added **'Superhuman Durability': To be added **'Superhuman Speed': To be added **'Superhuman Agility': To be added **'Superhuman Reflexes': To be added **'Superhuman Stamina': To be added **'Accelerated Healing Factor': To be added **'Superhuman Longevity': To be added **'Flight': To be added **'Ergokinesis': To be added **'Energy Blasts:' Carol can shoot energy blasts from both her hands. **'Time Travel': To be added Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' As a former U.S. Air Force officer and a member of the Starforce, Carol is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Pilot:' As a former U.S. Air Force officer, Carol is capable of flying various aircrafts; such as a jet plane. Equipment *'Captain Marvel suit:' Carol wears a protective red/blue suit as her superheroine alter-ego, Captain Marvel. *'Starforce suit:' Carol wears a protective green/black suit during her time as a member of the Starforce. *'Helmet:' To be added Relationships To be added Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Referenced only) **''Captain Marvel'' (First appearance) - Brie Larson and McKenna Grace (young) **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Brie Larson Behind the scenes *In the comics, Carol Danvers is known as "Ms. Marvel", before going under the alias of "Binary", "Warbird" and finally "Captain Marvel". Trivia *Carol was originally going to appear in Avengers: Infinity War, but was cut from the film. *Danvers was intended to appear in Jessica Jones when it was developed for ABC, but the character changed to Trish Walker when it moved to Netflix, due to the changing nature of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and that Danvers would appear in her own film. *In the comics, her full name is "Carol Susan Jane Danvers". Gallery ''Captain Marvel'' Captain Marvel-1.jpg Carol Danvers.jpg Carol Danvers-1.jpg Mar-vell and Carol.jpg Starforce.jpg Maria Rambeau and Carol Danvers.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain_Marvel_EW_Cover.jpg Captain_Marvel_BCC_Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Dolby Poster.jpg Captain Marvel IMAX Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Real 3D Poster.jpg Captain Marvel Character Poster 01.jpg B-0.jpg Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Starforce members Category:Heroes Category:Kree Category:Hybrids Category:Superhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors